


Danny Avidan x Depressed!Reader: Don't

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cutting, Depression, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Avidan x Depressed!Reader: Don't

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I just...  
> I've been having these for a while and I just needed to put it somewhere. xoxo

Danny's known for a while.  
I mean, no one had to tell him. He just knew.  
He knew that there was something wrong. Wrong with you. And he didn't mean in a sense of a medical emergency.  
You were just...empty. Gone most of the time, even when you were sitting next to him. You couldn't even do Game Grumps because you would never talk. Kevin offered to help and fill in until this was sorted out.  
That was two months ago.  
"(YN)?" Danny found himself calling throughout the Grump office. He got no reply.  
"Danny, what's up?" Arin asked as he was getting ready to leave.  
"You haven't seen (YN), have you?"  
"No, why?"  
"Well, I was supposed to drive her back home, but I haven't seen her." Danny looked around again. "(YN)?"  
"Look, Dan, I'm sure she's fine. You know, just don't worry." Danny sighed and tried to make himself not worry, but he really couldn't help it.  
"Alright, okay," he decided. "I'll see you tomorrow." Arin nodded, walking away through the door. Danny went around one last time, passing by your desk.  
'Left at 7:54pm. Gone to the bridge. Never coming back.'  
Danny read through the note a few more times, trying to think straight before he dashed out the door.  
"Oh, no, no, no," he said as he started up his car and hastily drove towards the nearest bridge. It was now 8:01pm, you can't have gotten that far. Not this time.  
"(YN)!" Danny yelled out, trying to find you. It was 8:03pm.  
You couldn't have.  
You wouldn't.  
Then Danny caught sight of your figure, sitting on the ledge of the bridge's side, facing the street.  
"Fuck, (YN)!" he screamed, running towards you.  
"Danny, I swear if you take one more step, I will jump," you threatened once he was about two steps from reach.  
"Please don't," he pleaded, not moving. You closed your eyes.  
"You can leave," you said breathlessly. "I'd like to be alone for this."  
"I am not leaving you alone." Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Jesus fucking Christ, do you know what this will do to me if you do this? I don't want to go do Game Grumps without you editing it. I don't want to hear nothing, I want to hear you scream at your computer because the audio isn't fucking right! I want you to show up, even if it's an empty you."  
"This was your choice," you sighed, and you leaned back. You felt yourself fall backwards, felt your feet go up, but then it stopped. A hand, no, two, were gripping your shirt and leg, and pulling you away from the ledge, onto the street where you couldn't move.  
"Arin!" Danny yelled, probably into his phone. "Don't fucking argue with me, I need you to get Suzy and get to the bridge fucking now!" He hung up. You closed your eyes. It began to rain. You lay down.  
If it wasn't the fall, it would be your wrists.  
Because that's all you remembered doing before sitting on the ledge.  
You woke up in the hospital a considerable amount of time later, your head in pain and your arms too weak to move.  
"Why am I here?" you asked aloud. You had thick bandages on each of your wrists, and hooked up to any number of equipment. You sat up, starting to take the needles out of your skin. You went to stand up. "No, please, I'm dead, I have to be..." You opened the door and there he was.  
Danny was sitting on the bench on his phone, but he dropped it when he saw you.  
"(YN)," he said, standing and walking to embrace you in the most heartfelt way he had ever managed. You didn't hug back.  
"Danny, why aren't I dead?" you asked him.  
"Because I won't let it happen," he replied.  
And this time, for the first time in years, you cried.


End file.
